Fandemonium/Eps.5
(This episode of Fandemonium is being written by of Bomb Productions Games.) This episode of Fandemonium contains mature content such as mild Coarse Language, you have been warned. Last time on Fandemonium... The contestants made lunch for each other while Clyde and Flame were looking forward to leaving the mansion! Meanwhile in the mansion... Ginourm: DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!!! Purple Koopa Bro.: What's all the dammiting about? Ginourm: Oh, that Hark... He just rubs me the wrong way... Makes me angry... Purple Koopa Bro.: Geez, Ginourm... I've never seen you so angry...Ginourm: DAMMIT!! Just leave me alone so I can take out my anger on someone other than my friend... Purple Koopa Bro.: Sure...? Locke: (Storms in) Hey, you guys! You're late for today's meeting!! C'mon! You're wasting time and money!!! Ginourm and PKB: We're on it... (Storms out) At the pool... Locke: Thanks for comin', guys! At least most of us weren't late... (Glares at PKB and Ginourm) Steel: Today's challenge is one of the most grueling yet... We're going to lock you in a room... Locke: ...With your worst enemy! All: What?! Pesh: You can't do that!! That's practically murder!!! Locke: Oh, I LOVE my job!! Steel: Oh, yes, my friend... Luz: That doesn't sound very fun... Locke: It's not supposed to be. Steel: (Laughs) OK, contestants, the pairings are as followed... 3.14 and YoshiEgg Nook Flame & Clyde Flame: Oh, bloody 'ell! Luz & Chaos 12 Purple Koopa Bro. & Heart Ginourm & Hark Ginourm: DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!!! Henry the Moose and Ybrik Bloop: But that's not all of us... Locke: We understand. The other contestants will be competing in... A different competition... Steel: Oh, this will be oh-so sweet... Locke: So, the pairs will go to their respective rooms and Steel will lock the doors while I take the other contestants to their event. Meanwhile at the other event... Locke: You have all been chosen to do another challenge. You will be watching the other contestants in their rooms on live camera! (Snickers) The challenging part of this event will be that you have to deal with each other in this room, for you will be locked in here, as well. The footage from your camera will be featured in the next episode. As for me, I'll be watching the chaos unfold from my own camera. See ya'!! Meanwhile in Flame & Clyde's room... Flame: (Glaring at Clyde) I hate you so much... Clyde: (Glaring back) Likewise... Flame: So, we'd best pass the time in this bloody room... What do you want to do? Clyde: Well, I'd rather kill you than do much else, but I think I have a better idea... Flame: And, dare I ask, what is your idea? Clyde: (Takes a deep breath and then starts loudly singing the Tartan Army Themesong) Flame: (Covers ears) NO!!! Stop that infernal, bloody singing!! Damn you, Clyde!! Clyde: (Sings a bit louder) Flame: (Starts to hit head on a cupboard) Meanwhile in Luz & Chaos 12's room... Luz: Hello! My name is Luz! Chaos 12: No it isn't. Luz: Umm... I think it is... Chaos 12: You are wrong. Luz: No I'm not... Chaos 12: (Devilishly grinning) The sentence above is true. The sentence below is false. We are both true while being false. Truly. Luz: Excuse me, but you're making my head hurt... Chaos 12: No I'm not. Luz: You are! You're doing it right now! Chaos 12: Why do you lie? Why are you lying to tell the truth? Truthfully, lying is for truthful liars. Luz: (Begins to glow) STOP IT!!! Chaos 12: You don't want me to stop, yet you lie truthfully and you want me to not not stop. But this is a lie. Luz: (Blows fuse, then comes back together and kicks Chaos 12 in the stomach.) Meanwhile at YoshiEgg Nook and 3.14's room... 3.14: Where are we again? YoshiEgg: ... 3.14: Why don't you talk? YoshiEgg: Yup! 3.14: Yup? Is that a flavor of pie? I like pie! Do you like pie? YoshiEgg: Yup! 3.14: That sounded like a "yes", so it's a "yes"! Yay! We both like something! YoshiEgg: (Shakes head in disagreement) 3.14: So you don't ''like pie? YoshiEgg: (Shakes head once more) 3.14: Do you only like one flavor of pie? YoshiEgg: (Nods head in agreement and says "Yup!") 3.14: Apple? YoshiEgg: (Nods head again) 3.14: I HATE APPLE!!! (Starts getting really angry at YE and face turns red.) Meanwhile at PKB and Heart's room... PKB: This contest is a drag, am I right? Heart: (Staring into the distance and looking very bored) Whaaaaaaatever... PKB: (Pauses for a moment) Sure is a nice day out... Heart: Suuuuure... PKB: Do you even care? Heart: No. PKB: Because this whole time, I've been trying to start a conversation and you just shoo me away! Y'know, I have half a mind to... Heart: I love you... PKB: And another thing, I... Wait, What...?! Heart: (Smiles, seemingly waiting for a response) PKB: (Laughs an awkward chuckle, starts to sweat, and sighs) Meanwhile at Ginourm and Hark's room... Ginourm: (Mumbling) Dammit... Dammit... Dammit... Hark: (Burps in Ginourm's face loudly) Ginourm: Why must you be in this competition? Hark: Hey, man, they hired me! I'm gettin' 1,000,000 bucks and I intend to party! Ginourm: And partying in your eyes is annoying the crap out of me?! Hark: Hell yeah!! WOO!!! (Jumps on the bed and farts as loud as his previous burp) Ginourm: (Plugs nose) Holy... What did you eat last night?! Hark: Oh, just some beans, cabbage, broccoli, some bananas, and some chocolate laxidence just for you! Ginourm: I feel soooo special... Hark: I bet you do, bro!! WOO!!! PARTAY!!!!! '''Will Purple Koopa Bro. ever love Heart back?' Will Ginourm and Hark ever make peace? Will the other contestants create even more chaos? Find out in Fandemonium/Eps.6!! Fandemonium/Eps.05 Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters